Youre my sun
by Amethyst de Librae Beta
Summary: Despues de volver a fracasar en su ultimo intento, solo le quedaba una opcion: Partir. Parecia ser la opcion mas logica. Hacia mucho tiempo que deberia haber abandonado el mundo de los vivos. Pero no contaba con una pequeña sorpresa, que lo iba a cambiar todo. *Finalizado*


_¿De quien serán estos labios?- me preguntaba a la vez que los sentía, tan cálidos y suaves contra los míos, que estaban tan fríos…_

_ ¡Respira!- escuchaba una voz gritando a lo lejos que cada vez se hacia mas cercana.

_Mi mente comenzaba a aclararse a medida que pasaba mas tiempo lejos de los helados brazos del agua, que prometían un aletargamiento ineludible y la promesa de que mi espíritu estaría siempre en la naturaleza… y que no tendría que contemplarla morir nunca mas…_

_ ¡Maldita sea, Hao! ¡Respira! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No dejare que te mueras!- _de nuevo la voz, era tan condenadamente insistente… ya me tenia cansado… quería estar solo para poder sentir a la naturaleza… volverme uno con ella para no volver nunca mas a un mundo tan cargado de mediocridad._

_Pero de nuevo sentía esos labios posados sobre los míos, que me obligaban a respirar y por ende me mantenían en este mundo… _si solo pudiera morir prendado de esos labios…

_Me aferre a esos cálidos labios, tal como hace un momento me aferraba a la muerte ahora me aferraba a sentir esos labios que parecían cargados de fuego que me resultaban tan atrayentes e ineludibles como el letargo que prometían las heladas aguas del lago en las que antes había estado sumergido mi cuerpo…_

_Mis ojos se abrieron para poder verlo con detalle… unos ojos reflejo de los míos me devolvieron la mirada con intensidad…_

_ Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo- dijo Yoh, su mirada luciendo algo lastimada, dolida- ¿Qué haría yo si tú murieras?-

Hao prefirió no decir nada, desvió la mirada, odiaba ver los ojos de Yoh anegados en sufrimiento justamente como en esos momentos.

_ ¿Confías en mi?- pregunto Hao.

_ Sabes que si… te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo- confirmo su hermano.

Hao aparto un par de mechones castaños completamente empapados del rostro de Yoh, para luego besar esos labios… esos cálidos y adictivos labios nuevamente. Sintió como Yoh le rodeaba con sus brazos estrechándolo con fuerza… deshaciéndose cada uno de las ropas empapadas del otro… a pesar del frio los dos sentían como si por sus venas corriera fuego en lugar de sangre… el peli largo comenzó a atacar ese cuerpo de la manera en que sabia hacerlo, con caricias atrevidas y hábiles que arrancaban gemido tras gemido a su hermano.

_ Ahhhh… Hao… ahhhhhh… te amo.- Yoh gemía sin reparo alguno, no importaba si se encontraban en medio de un bosque… solo importaba Hao, todo lo que veía, sentía, incluso lo que olía, era Hao.

_ Yo también te amo Yoh, ¿ves los arboles, el cielo, la tierra? Todo lo que nos rodea es hermoso… la naturaleza es hermosa, perfecta. Antes solía pensar que no había nada que pudiera compararse a ella… pero ahora… la naturaleza me recuerda tu belleza…

Yoh pensó que no podía sonrojarse más… esa combinación, entre las caricias y las palabras que le prodigaba su hermano, no había sentimiento mejor que ese en la tierra…

Sintió la boca ávida y atrevida de su hermano recorrer su cuerpo como antes lo hacían sus manos, que ahora habían quedado ancladas a su cintura, dando una que otra caricia…

Dando un suave beso donde comenzaba la cintura, Hao se centro en la rosada y goteante erección… comenzando un lento vaivén con movimientos hábiles que en menos de un minuto tuvo a Yoh arqueando la espalda, sus piernas ya estaban completamente abiertas solo para el… dio la primera lamida justo en la punta, para luego empezar a lamer desde la punta a la base y de la base a la punta… una de sus manos jugueteaba con los testículos y la otra estaba posada en la cadera de Yoh para prevenir cualquier movimiento brusco… llego un momento en que sintió que podría terminar solamente con escuchar los gemidos que le daba su hermano… por eso llevo la mano que tenia posada en su cadera hasta su rostro dando una muy leve caricia en esos labios que tanto le gustaban… Yoh no solo los lamio sino que los metió de lleno en su boca… imitando sus movimientos, en una clara provocación… simple gesto que hizo que la espalda de Hao fuera recorrida por un escalofrió de pura anticipación.

Yoh sintió el primero de esos dedos abrirse paso en su interior, no le produjo ninguna incomodidad y podía sentirlo haciendo círculos en su interior… el segundo dedo entro con un poco mas de resistencia y una ligera mueca en su rostro… Hao los dejo inmóviles por un segundo pero luego esos dedos comenzaron a girar en su interior, a entrar y salir… y una gama más de movimientos… esos dedos entraban muy poco en su interior para saciar el deseo que sentía… el deseo que Hao le había creado…

Finalmente entro el tercer y ultimo dedo… Hao trataba de dilatarlo lo mas posible para que no sintiera demasiado dolor ante lo que venia después…

Yoh paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hao, sintiendo como una de las manos de Hao se posaba nuevamente en sus caderas… una vez posicionado correctamente… Hao se sintió lentamente absorbido por ese cálido y estrecho cuerpo que sin importar cuantas veces poseyera siempre conseguía volverlo loco. Le resultaba difícil contenerse para no empezar a embestir ese cálido y delgado cuerpo sobre el suyo…

Yoh cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentirse completamente invadido… aun le dolía bastante… podía sentir contra su cuello los jadeos y gemidos de Hao…

_ Ya… puedes- jadeo.

Hao empezó con embestidas lentas… intuía que aun le causaba cierta incomodidad a Yoh y quería ir despacio… una de sus manos se apodero de la erección de Yoh, que había bajado considerablemente para estimularle… de sus labios escapaba un jadeo tras otro…

_Ahhhhhhhhhhh… mas…- gimió Yoh arqueando la espalda al sentir como su hermano daba en ese punto en su interior…

Las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y fuertes… al punto que en el bosque se escuchaba el sonido de los cuerpos chocando y los gemidos de ambos…

_ Ahhhhh… prométeme que… ahhhhh… nunca me dejaras.- Yoh estaba teniendo dificultades para articular dos palabras seguidas.

_ Nunca… ahhhhh… eres como… ahhhhhhh… el sol… mi sol- Hao estaba tan cerca del final que apenas y hablaba… compartieron un beso descuidado y salvaje en medio de los frenéticos movimientos… Yoh hace que Hao se recueste en el suelo…

El peli largo lo hace, algo sorprendido… Yoh tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos y jadeantes… Yoh empezó a subir y bajar sobre esa erección… de un modo tan delirantemente lento que Hao pensó que se moría…

Escucho la risilla característica de Yoh y abrió los ojos, de hecho el chico se estaba riendo…

Pero comenzó a subir y bajar mas rápido… su cuerpo y el de Hao chocando cada vez mas fuerte… a pesar de que sus piernas se resentían por el cansancio, el no paraba… amaba controlar la situación… tener a Hao debajo de el y escuchar sus gemidos cada vez mas altos mezclarse con los suyos…

Los dos terminaron en un fuerte orgasmo que los dejo sin fuerzas… Yoh quedo tendido sobre el cuerpo de Hao… sintiendo su cálida piel contra la suya, cuando pudieron recuperarse un poco, Hao salió con cuidado del interior de su hermano, dio un suave beso en su frente y lo abrazo para que ambos compartieran el calor… acostados en medio de la tierra mezclada con nieve, sobre sus ropas mojadas contemplando el cielo… pero después de lo que habían hecho lo menos que tenían era frio…

_ Ummmm… tengo sueño.- Yoh apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y lo abraza con un poco mas de fuerza. Al poco Hao siente como la respiración de Yoh contra su cuello se hace mas pausada y el chico se queda profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

Hao acaricio un poco el cabello mojado de Yoh… ya comenzaba a pegarle también la somnolencia…

Mirando el cielo una vez mas… cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la inconsciencia… merecía la pena vivir así el mundo se cayera a pedazos… no importaba si tenia a Yoh a su lado… así el hombre destruyera por completo la naturaleza…

El tenía a su pequeño gran milagro… a su Yoh.


End file.
